Oliver and Company: Like Father, Like Son
by movie-crazie
Summary: Now that, Fagin no longer owes Sykes, he's finally living his own life. Dodger found the love of his life, Lucy, and they have a family together with three kids, Danny, Dottie who are twins, and Scottie. Dodger proudly tells stories of the street dog days which Danny takes a liking to. But when Dodger tells Danny the truth, how will Danny want to prove he's got what it takes?
1. New Lives

What's better than love in the New York City? Now that Fagin no longer owes Sykes, and with the help of the Foxworths, he has gotten a job, apartment, and is about to marry a wonderful woman named Kelly that he has met in his job as a computer service business man. It's been three months since Fagin had saved Jenny and her parents happily thanked him by organizing the ceremony was a full house. Jenny was standing by Fagin, and her parents and butler were there in the audience with Oliver, Georgette, and the gang except for Dodger. However, the Rabbi was getting started to allow Fagin and Kelly to get married.

"Do you, Fagin, take and cherish Kelly to be your forever wife?" the Rabbi started.

"I do." Fagin replied happily looking into Kelly's bright eyes.

"And do you, Kelly, take Fagin, to be your forever, loving husband?" the Rabi asked the young woman.

"I do." Kelly smiled while looking at Fagin.

The Rabi happily looked at both Fagin and Kelly. "You may now kiss the bride." The Rabi announced. Jenny and the audience cheer with Oliver smiling and the gang barking after Fagin and Kelly kiss. Jenny then ran up to Mr. Fagin and hugged him...again. Fagin lifted Jenny.

"You are a beautiful and wonderful flower girl Jenny!" Fagin said.

"Thank you Mr. Fagin!"

Behind the curtain where Fagin and Kelly were standing, Dodger was with a beautiful dog named Lucy, a Jack Russell Terrier just as himself. Just as Dodger looked into her eyes, he knew she was the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, even when they met as puppies. Lucy was also a street dog from Brooklyn, New York. Although she did not have a gang like Dodger, she was even more sly and slick than he was. In fact, some of Dodger's tricks came from her. She had come to New York City to see Dodger again and they fell in love instantly. Dodger and Lucy touched noses and a puppy was milking by Lucy's side. The other two were wiggling and waddling towards Dodger's paws.

"Oh Lucy, they're beautiful!" Dodger whispered in a proud tone.

"Another girl. Two girls and one boy, Dodger. I'm the luckiest girl alive." Lucy replied.

"I know you know I feel the same way." Dodger said back with his head leaning against Lucy's.

The wedding was now over and Fagin and Kelly, Jenny, her parents, Winston, and the gang (including Lucy and Oliver) were all outside walking towards the road.

"Achoo!"

Fagin turned towards Kelly. "I'm so sorry, honey." Kelly said while blowing her nose with a tissue.

"Don't be. They'll be happier anyway." Fagin replied while giving his dogs his crooked smile.

"Guys, I know you'll be upset but you can't live with me anymore." The gang was confused. "Kelly is allergic." Fagin said with disappointment. "But you will have the best owner I have in mind if you're up for it..." Fagin brightened up.

The gang and Dodger and Lucy anxiously waited for an answer of their new home. "The wonderful Foxworth's mansion!" Fagin shouted. The gang happily barked and jumped on Jenny and her family. Oliver smiled brightly at his old friend Dodger and gave him a high-paw. Fagin gave the gang one last hug, but spoke in a soft yet serious tone.

"Dodger, I want you to be a good leader to the gang, a protector of Jenny, and a great father, to your own puppies." He reached behind his back and pulled out a basket of the helpless puppies Scottie, Dottie and Danny and handed the basket to Jenny.

"Take care of them Jenny...all of them." Fagin said with pride.

Kelly and Fagin gave their last goodbyes as they rode in Fagin's new but old jeep with a sign on the back saying "Just Married". As they rode off, Tito started shaking in fear.

"So wait Dodger, man. That means we're going to be living with Oliver and..."

"Hello, Alonzo..." Georgette waved while batting her eyelashes.

Tito gave one look and he fainted. "Ay!"


	2. Puppy Fun

About five months later, the gang was still living happily with the Foxworths. Dottie and Danny were about 8 months old (10 human years old) and Scottie was 5 months old (6 human years old)

"I'm off to school!" Jenny shouted. Jenny's parents came to kiss her goodbye.

"Bye, sweetheart," Jenny's mom replied.

"See you later, Jennny." her husband chimed in.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Goodbye guys!" Jenny exclaimed.

The gang barked (Oliver meowing) to Jenny goodbye. However, Tito on the other hand was barking for Jenny to come back.

"Hey wait up, Jenny! Take me with you! I need to get away from Miss Perfect, man!"

"Oh come on, can't you ever forgive me? You haven't lost your love for me have you my dear Alonzo?" Georgette begged while batting her eyelashes.

"Yes Tito, don't break the poor girl's heart!" Rita chimed in sarcastically.

"Oh Tito, what ever shall you do?" Francis smirked.

"You wouldn't wanna be ex-boyfriend number 187 now, would ya?" Dodger laughed.

"Zip it, Spot!" Georgette snapped back. "I..." Tito starts.

"Oh pleeeeaaasssseee!" Georgette pleaded.

"I guess one more chance couldn't hurt." Tito finally gave in.

"Oh, thank you, Alonzo. I have a nice hot tub set up just for you." Georgette sang.

"You know me so well, baby!" Tito replied. Tito and Georgette walked up the stairs to go to Georgette's room.

"Miss Six Time National Champion and Tito are back in session, boys." Dodger laughed.

"You still got it Dodge!" Rita laughed.

"Hey? The Dodge never loses his swagger." Dodger responded proudly. Dodger climbed on top of the jacket hanger near the staircase, then leaped onto the railing and slid down while Dottie and Scottie, and mostly Danny, watched him in awe.

 _Wow_. Danny whispered in amazement.

Jenny had finally come back from school and was in the kitchen across from the front door. Lucy walked up to Dodger

"Hey Dodger, could you spend some time with the pups tonight? Jenny wants me to play a game with her."

"Music to my ears." Dodger smiled.

"Thanks, Dodge. Oh, and they're teething so you might wanna play some tug." Lucy informed as she walked into the kitchen. "Got it!" Dodger called out.

Scottie and Dottie suddenly entered the room where Dodger was. "Hey girls!" Dodger chuckled. "Daddy!" Scottie and Dottie shouted together with happiness.

Scottie climbed onto Dodger's head and Dottie onto his back. He began to laugh while Scottie covered her father's eyes. Dottie ran and hid behind a plant near the front door.

"Wait a minute, where are my two beautiful pups? And who turned out the lights?" Dodger playfully asked. "That was me, Daddy!" Scottie giggled in amusement. "But where did Dottie go?" Dodger sniffed the ground "looking" for Dottie as she chuckled quietly. Dodger then went over to the plant and Dottie quietly screamed and laughed. Dodger kept sniffing through the plant until his nose touched her cheek. It tickled Dottie and she giggled.

"I think I got her!" Dodger claimed. Dodger moved the plant aside with his paw. Dottie playfully screamed. "Gottcha!" Dodger yelled.

Scottie jumped off of her father's head and she and Dottie ran around the room screaming while Dodger chased them. Scottie jumped up and grabed Dodger's nose. Dodger gently put the pup on the ground and rubbed her belly with his nose. The pups then fell over and Dodger fells on the floor too and started laughing with the puppies. "Hey, Daddy. Wanna see us race?" Dottie asked.

"Alright. Let's see it." DOdger encouraged.

"Come on, Scott!" Dottie shouted. "We're going up the stairs and back.

"Okay!" Scottie exclaimed.

"Alright. Ready? Go!" Dodger announced.

The stair were spiraled and there were about 20 of them. Dottie was in the lead as her sister followed behind. DOdger chuckled as the puppies struggled a bit. Scottie soon caught up and followed right next to Dottie. Scottie made it to the top first and they looked down from the railing. "Hi!" the pups said simultaneously down to their Dad. "Now let's go back down. Go!" Dottie started to go down, but Scottie looked at them and they looked bigger all of a sudden. The stairs seemed steeper too. It looked like each stair was 10 feet down. Scottie didn't know how to get down. _What if I fall down?_ Scottie thought. Scottie whimpered. "I can't come down."

"Whadda ya mean you can't come down?" Dottie shouted from below. "I mean I'm gonna fall." Scottie back away.

"Oh, come on Scott, it's not that bad." Dodger said.

"Yes it is. The stairs are a mile away from the next." Scottie whined.

Dodger chuckled to himself amused. It's funny how stairs couldn't intidate him as a pup. He knew how to jump a gate by then. _Huh. The perks of being a street dog._ Dodger thought. "Danny and I got down the stairs when we were little. Mommy and Daddy can't carry you all the time." Dottie rolled her eyes. "Come on, Scott. If you get down... I'll let you stay up past bed time." Dodger said.

Scottie sighed. "Okay."

She walk towards the edege and looked dow. She gulped and whimpered again. She closed her eyes and put her paw on the stair below. However, her legs were so short she couldn't reach so her body fell down with her. She was on the next step. "Good. Now keep going." Dodger said.

Scottie put her front leg out again to reach down, but this time a bit too far. A second later she rolled and flipped and twirled all the way down the next 19 steps and grunted as she bumped into the wall. Dottie gasped. "You okay?"

"Ow... Let's do that again" Scottie laughed. Dottie joined in. They ran up about 8 steps and purposely jumped onto the next on so that the could slide down. The fell on the ground and started laughing as Dodger shook his head smiling.

"Hey, where's Danny? He's missing all the fun!" Dottie exclaimed still laughing from their game. "Let's find him." Dodger said.

"Danny?" Dodger shouted. "Where are you?!" Scottie sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Dottie sang along.


	3. The Truth

Dodger traveled into the living room and suddenly grinned. Danny was singing his father's song "Why Should I Worry" and was on the couch dancing a bit to the rhythm.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Dodger asked, finding it funny that Danny is really "getting into" the song. "Oh, Dad! I um... Am uh..." Danny started answering a bit embarrassed. Dodger raises one eyebrow and the puppy sighed.

"Daddy, you've got the best street... uh..." Danny tried to figure out the word. "Savior fair" Dodger said. "..in New York!" Danny finished. "Like you said, you're the coolest...coolest..." Danny looked at his father. "Quadruped." Dodger corrected again. "Exactly!' Danny smiled but slowly turned it into a frown. "I just wish I could be like you, Daddy" Danny sadly admitted.

There was a quick silence, but then Dodger jumped onto the couch next to Danny. "Danny, you don't have to prove anything, you're coolest dog I know." Dodger said trying to cheer him up.

"But it's not the same!" Danny replied.

"But it doesn't have to be. Come on, Champ. Those skills don't come as easy as you think." Dodger said concerned.

"So I can't get the skills then?" Danny implied.

"Well...I'm saying that you don't have those kinds of skills that I had to learn." Dodger informed. "That's not fair." Danny said angrily. "Danny, those skills came from the streets. I couldn't have gotten them from being a house dog." Dodger explained.

"Why do I have to be a house dog then?" Danny said upset.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Champ."

"But it's not as cool. I want to be a street dog, like you." Danny said.

"Champ, it's not that easy." Dodger discouraged.

"I'll practice."

"It's not like that, Danny." Dodger said getting a bit annoyed.

"Why not?"

"I'm only saying this because you can get hurt by trying to be someone that you're not." Dodger said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Danny sharply asked.

"You're not a street dog!" Dodger finally yelled.

"So, you're saying that I could never be like you?" Danny said looking like he was about to cry.

All of a sudden Dottie shouted "Of course you can't! You're so slow...and clumsy! You couldn't even get your food without being pushed 500 times!" Dottie chimed in. "By me may I add." Dottie chuckled.

"You know that's a lie. I'm faster than both of you." Danny smirked.

"Mommy and Daddy were New York legends. You don't have the strength to make you half as good as they were." Dottie added.

"It's like you don't even belong to this family!" Scottie shouted.

"Quiet you two!" Dodger said as he glared at the pups. "No. They're right! I don't belong here!" Danny said angrily. "Danny, I don't know why you're acting this way." Dodger said annoyed.

"Now I know what you really think of me." Danny interrupted. Dodger tried to finish, "Danny, just listen to-"

"-I can't believe it, Daddy. You don't even believe me!" Danny interrupted again. "Of course I do. You're twisting my words around." Dodger said.

"No you don't. I can't have the skills if I'm not a street dog, right?" Danny corrected. He jumped off the couch and ran to the doggie door and Dodger and the sisters followed. "Come on Champ, don't do this, we just need to talk." Dodger begged. "No! I'm going to prove everyone wrong. I can be a street dog. And I'm going to learn the skills by myself. You don't need a slow and clumsy dog in this family." Danny glared at Dottie and Scottie then, he ran out of the doggie door. "Danny!" Dodger called. "Danny, wait!" But Danny was already out of sight. Dodger shook his head and gave a sigh of regret.

A few moments later, Lucy walked in. She saw Dottie and Scottie staring at Dodger who was looking down. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked out of curiosity. Dodger started "Oh, um...Danny- he uh..."

"-Daddy and Danny had a fight." Scottie interrupted in a tattle-tale tone.

"But..." Dottie shot a glare at Scottie. "It was our fault too." Dottie finished off.

"What was kind of your fault? What happened?" Lucy asked anxiously. Dodger and the pups looked at each other, then at Lucy.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked with worry.

"He ran outside. He's upset with me." Dodger admitted. "Well, he needs to come back inside." Lucy said.

Dodger opened his mouth but before he could answer, Jenny's mom called. "Time for bed everyone! You too, Jenny!" She called. "Ok, Mom!" Jenny replied. Jenny started counting to see if all of her pets were present. "Okay, let's see. Tito, Georgette, Oliver, Einstein, Rita, Francis, Lucy, Dodger, Scottie, Dottie, and... hmm….where's Danny?" She asked noticing he's missing. "Danny! Here boy! Lucy, you and Dodger check outside!" Jenny ordered.

"Danny!" Jenny called again. Soon enough, the gang started looking for him too.

Dodger and Lucy were outside and Lucy was sniffing the ground for Danny while Dodger looked around. "Come on, we've got to find him." Lucy said wondering why Dodger was just standing there.

Dodger walked towards the doghouse further down the yard. "Champ, you in there?" Dodger peeked into the doghouse. No Danny. Dodger saw something at the gate around the yard. He ran towards only to find a hole in the dirt. "Oh boy…"

Lucy saw where Dodger was and ran up to him "Well?" Lucy asks hoping he knew where Danny was. "I think… he ran away." Dodger responded pointed towards the hole.

"What?!"

Dodger tried to explain. "I-I know...what I did was wrong, but I was trying to protect him and then he-" Lucy interrupted him. "Dodger..." Dodger looked at her. "Tell me everything." Lucy said while gently looking into his eyes. Dodger sighed, knowing she would be upset anyway.


	4. The Plan

Dodger and Lucy are back inside but Lucy is walking back and forth anxiously. "Why would you tell him something like that, you know how sensitive he is?" Lucy yelled. "Relax, Lucy," Dodger tries to comfort.

"Relax? How? I can't! He's not safe on his own. How are we supposed to find him?" Dodger walked up to Lucy. "I got Danny into this mess, so now I've got to get him out. I have to go and find him." Dodger told Lucy.

"Daddy, where are you going to go?" Scottie said, fearful of her father not returning.

Dodger soothed his daughter "Don't worry little timer, I'll be just fine. And Lucy..." Lucy looked up. "I'll bring Danny back safe. I promise." Dodger told Lucy. "Please, just be careful!" Lucy warned. "I will!" Oliver walked up to Dodger.

"I'll go too." he claimed. "Good idea, let's go, kid." Dodger agreed.

Danny was walking along the empty streets in the city, wondering where he should go. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Danny thought to himself.

"No. I have to prove him wrong. So, I can't go back."

Suddenly a raindrop fell on his nose. Danny looked up and it started pouring. Danny sighed as he continued walking. Then, a sudden struck of lightning hit and Danny yelped. He fell into a puddle and started running.

"Where could he be?" Oliver asked in an exhausted tone. "Hopefully not in any trouble. Come on!" Dodger urgently said.

Dodger was just about to start running. However, it was not long before Oliver ran ahead and stopped him. "Dodger, you've been running for miles and you're soaking wet!"

"So?"

"I think you need some rest. He couldn't have gone far? He's only a puppy you know." Oliver insisted.

"Alright. Just 'til morning." Dodger hesitantly agreed. "Let's sleep there for tonight." Oliver suggested. They crawled under a bench nearby. "Are you gonna be ok, Dodger?" Oliver asked comfortingly, knowing Dodger was worried.

"For the first time kid, I really don't know. Danny could be in so much trouble. This is exactly what I was afraid of." Dodger said.

"New York's coolest quadruped, afraid? Did I hear that right?"

"Very funny, kid." Dodger pushed him playfully.

"What exactly were you afraid of?" Oliver asked. He looked straight ahead though, into a puddle in front of them.

Dodger looked an him then looked away and sighed. "You know ever since I moved in, I loved it there. I feel loved for the first time, ya know."

"Isn't that a good thing."

"Oh yeah. Now I know why you wanted to leave." Dodger smirked. Oliver laughed nervously.

"Sometimes I miss the street life a bit, More freedom, no baths. But it all goes away when I'm surrounded by my family. I just..." Dodger sighed. "I know the pups love my stories and all, but I'm afraid they'll want the street life. I guess it's on me because, I do make it sound pretty cool. But they don't understand what it's really like. They don't know that that is what what I've been trying to get away from for a long time."

"They don't get that they'll get hurt." Oliver agreed. "Dodger, I get it. But I guess that come with age you know. They'll get it soon enough. I'd just remind them that this life is the most important to you." Oliver paused. "It is isn't it? You don't want to go back do you?" Oliver looked up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dodger smiled.

"Don't worry, Dodge. I'll help you find him." Oliver says trying to bring hopes up. "Thanks, kid." Dodger says in relief that his old friend was there to help him. Oliver smiled and snuggled next to Dodger just like old times. Dodger smiled and soon, they both drift off to sleep.

Danny was tired from running, so he also crawled under a bench nearby. "What was I thinking? I can't take on these streets like Dad could!" He watched the lighting for a few moments and realized how scared and sad he really was but just gave a pity sigh.

 _I really wish I was home._ Danny thought.

Danny lied down and drifted to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Dodger woke up. He walked out from under the bench and looked and the night sky knowing that Danny was out there. Danny woke up too and looked at the sky knowing his family was out there. Danny looked at a puddle in front of him and saw his dad's reflection. Danny sighed.

Both knowing they've made a mistake, they both fell back asleep.

Not long after, it was morning. Dodger stood up. "Oliver? Kid, wake up." Dodger whispered while nudging Oliver gently.

"Yeah?" Oliver yawned. "It's morning. But we can't find Danny now." Dodger stated.

"Why not?" Oliver said puzzled. "The Foxworths and everyone else are probably wondering where we went off to." Dodger admitted. "But what if he wanders further away?" Oliver mentioned.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. Come on! We've got to get back to the mansion." Dodger replied. Dodger ran to get to the Foxworths with Oliver right behind him.

"Did you find him?" Lucy anxiously. "No, but I've got a plan." Dodger responded. "Well? What is it Dodger man?!" Tito asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Okay, so we sneak out late at night and split up to find Danny, and once we have his scent, give a call and we'll find him together." Dodger answered. "All right, Dodger man!" Tito responded happily. "Magnificent plan, Dodger." Francis added.

"Lucy?" Dodger asked wondering if she was ok with the plan. "Let's do it!" Lucy determinedly agreed.

"Why don't we do it now?" Einstein asked confused.

"They'll notice we're gone and will come looking for us, so they'd find us before we'd able to find Danny." Rita answered. "Exactly, and who knows what they'll do if we leave when they see us. We'll be taking baths and grooming double time." Dodger added.

"So when they call us to bed, that's when we'll get a move on." Francis decided.

"Bingo." Dodger encouraged. "Georgette, you wanna help us?" Tito asked, knowing Georgette was not eager to agree to do things out of her "comfort zone".

"Of course Alonzo, that pup is always giving me compliments. Such a polite little thing. I've grown to like him very much." Georgette said with pride.

"But... I'm not going out of this house if that's what you're talking about." Georgette smiled.

"Can you watch the pups at least?" Rita asked annoyed.

"Perfect." Georgette replied.

"Alright, we've got a full house! We break at twelve a.m." Dodger concluded.


	5. The Race

Danny started to wake up and gave a big yawn. He walked out from under the bench to find something to do.

"Well, I'm probably going to be here for the rest of my life. I can't go back home and I'm already lost anyway." Danny gave a short sigh. "I might as well find something interesting to do." Danny's stomach growled. "Or something interesting to eat" Danny replied to his hunger. Danny walked along the street and saw a picture of a steak along with a sign that said _"If Your Pup Can't Be Beat, He Gets a Giant Bowl of Meat!" Enter your pup in the Annual Doggy Run._

 _How do humans understand these things?_ Danny thought. "Well, I see a steak so I'm going in." Danny said as he walked into the place.

There was a large stadium with lots of people shouting and cheering. He looked around and all of the young puppies were lined up near a track. "This is awesome! I bet Dad did this when he was my age, too!" Danny started to laugh but then got angry thinking about how he couldn't laugh when he had skills to learn. If his father couldn't teach him, he'd have to learn to do it himself.

He shook his head to stop himself from daydreaming. Danny quickly ran in an empty space to join the race. The announcer was standing nearby with a megaphone. "Alright everybody, we've got a full track! Pups! On your marks, get set... RUN!" The announcer shouted shot a gun in the air.

Danny was startled by the sound while all the puppies started running. Danny quickly started to follow the others. The other puppies were turning on the track while Danny continued running forward. Maybe he should just follow the others to learn the rules. He started off in last place but pushed himself towards the front. A few more meters and another turn. A few more meters again and another turn and he was in the front. The crowd started cheering. _Ok! All I have to stay close!_ Danny thought to himself. He looked back and was next to a pup that was just about his age. The yellow lab was "right on his tail". Danny narrowed his eyes and ran faster. The race was almost finished he only had a few feet ahead of him. He heard the crowd cheering loudly.

For the first time, Danny felt like a real winner. He finally felt like he was his dad. He knew he could win this race.

He was finally almost there! But just as he was about to win the race, the dog that was right next to Danny just fled past him and won the race! Danny opened his mouth wide in shock. "And the big bowl of meat goes too...DIXON! Lane 6, the cute little yellow Labrador retriever!" the announcer shouted. "That's my dog!" a man shouted from the audience and ran up to the announcer. The crowd shouted with excitement, hats were in the air and banners everywhere.

The young winner barked happily. "Here you go, little guy." The announcer fed the pup a treat and handed a trophy and bowl of meat in the man's hand. Danny shook his head in disappointment. He was so mad at himself.

He started to walk away and he left the stadium with all of his hopes crushed.

 _Why did you enter a race Danny? Great job on embarrassing yourself in front of a bone's worth of people. Maybe I don't have what it takes._ Danny disappointingly said to himself.

"Hey! He, wait up!"

Danny turned around. It was the lab that had just beat him in the race. The pup ran up to him. "Uh... Hi. Dixon right?" Danny said.

"Yeah. Um... Hi! Nice job in the race!" Dixon said.

"Thanks. Why are you all the way over here though? Shouldn't you be eating or something?" Danny asked a little angry.

"Well, I saw you looking a little down when you left the stadium so I wanted to see if you were okay?" Dixon admitted. "Oh." Danny replied a bit ashamed he was being rude. "Why are you so down anyway?" Dixon asked. Danny looked down before answering. "I- Well it's just that..." Dixon looked at him confused.

"Do you know, Dodger?"

Dixon gasped. "Of course yeah! He was the best street dog ever! My dad and he were best friends! You know him?" Dixon said excitedly. "Well, he's my dad." Danny said sadly. "Really, that is so cool! Wait...why are you so upset about it?" Dixon asked Danny confused.

"I didn't do that race just for the food. I felt like if I won that I'd prove him wrong about what he thinks about me." Danny admitted. "What do you mean?" Dixon asked a little sorry for Danny. "He said I'm not a street dog, I know I'm not but, he just doesn't think that I can be as good as he was." Danny sadly said. There was a pause. "I'm really sorry." Dixon said trying to break the silence.

"Hey Dixon!" A bold voice shouted out.

The pups turned around and saw a big lab coming toward them. "Dad!" Dixon shouted and ran up to the lab. "Son, I'm so proud of you! You did great." The lab smiled while hugging Dixon.

"Thanks, Dad!" Dixon said a bit embarrassed. "Well, who's your new friend, Dixon?" the lab asked. "Oh, Dad, this is...?"

"Danny. I'm Danny."

The lab tilted his head, "Hey, weren't you the pup my son was tail to tail with my son?" the lab asked. "Yeah." Danny laughed embarrassed.

"Kid, you looked really good out there! You look very familiar." the lab said. "That's because Dodger is his dad, Dad!" Dixon said getting all excited again.

"Really! Wow! He and I were great friends when we were young. By the way, I'm Ricky. I haven't talked to the guy in a while! Is he here?" Ricky asked hoping his old pal was around. "Uh... He's...not here right now." Danny stumbled. "Oh. I guess I'll just visit him sometime soon then, because we've got to get going. Where do you live?" Ricky said a bit disappointed.

"1125 5th Avenue. That's what Jenny says all the time." Danny replied "Great! We live on 1129 5th Avenue! I heard my people say that's only a few blocks away once or twice! We'll come visit you sometime. Again, great job in the race. Dixon, let's get going!" Ricky said.

"Dad, can I just stay for a bit." Dixon pleaded. "Alright, but hurry." Ricky said and started walking back to the stadium.

"Ok, where is your dad really?" Dixon smiled. "How'd you know?" Danny asked surprised. "You stumbled a million times." Dixon laughed. "Okay. The truth is... I ran away." Danny admitted. "What! Why?" Dixon asked confused. "Like I said, he doesn't believe in me! We had this fight and I was so upset I just... did the dumbest thing ever." Danny bowed his head in shame and looked away. "Maybe you just need to talk to him or something. I'm sure he's looking for you." Dixon assured.

"No. He's going to be mad at me." Danny sighed. "Dixon, we've gotta go, son!" Ricky called from the stadium.

"well, I know you were amazing out there and I'm sure your dad would think so too. Trust me." Dixon said trying to make Danny feel better. "Thanks. I'll see you around I guess." Danny said. "See you around too, Danny. Bye!" Dixon replied and soon disappeared into the stadium.


	6. Being Bold

Danny walked fro a while and the finally stumbled upon Old Louie's hotdog truck. Danny walked over to the truck, catching the scent of the freshbeef hotdogs. "Mmm..." Danny said excitedly as he licked his lips. But unfortunately, Louie spotted the puppy.

He put his hand over his head and gave an annoyed sigh. "How many dumb mutts are gonna steal from my truck." Louie muttered to himself. "Get outta here, pup. Can't you read? No 4 legged Animals!" Louie warned.

Danny, still fixed on the smell, didn't notice Louie coming towards him. "Go on! Shoo!" Louie scolded. Danny took one quick look, but still had his intentions on looking for the food. He was too hungry to hear what he was saying.

"Alright that's it." Louie said in frustration. Louie walked over picked up Danny. The pup started to scramble, trying to get out of his tight grasp. "Ya stupid dog." Louie shouted. He threw Danny on the road. "And don't you come back, lya little mutt!" Louie yelled after him. Thankfully, there was a red light and Danny ran to the sidewalk on the other side of the road.

The puppy sighed both in fear and relief and started walking again. He wondered around slowly figuring out where he should go to next. Soon enough, a little girl holding hands with her mom noticed the puppy walking around. The girl pulled her mother with her and walked over to the puppy. She bent down.

"Hi there! What's your name, little guy?" the girl asked. Danny thought she seemed nice, but was a little frightened, not knowing who she was. "Well then let's take a look at your collar. Hmmm... Your name is Danny, isn't it?" the girl read aloud.

"Honey, we've got to go." the mom urgently said. "But mom, the poor thing is lonely with no home. We have to help him! Please" the girl pleaded. The girl's mom sighed. The girl noticed some old boxes with blankets for sale at a street nearby.

"Can we at least make a home for him? There are blankets over there! Pleeeeaaaassssee!" the girl begged.

The girl's mom hesitated for a moment. "Well, alright, but we'll have to do it quickly, sweetheart." the mom finally agreed. "Okay, I will!" the girl said happily.

The girl picked up Danny suddenly and she and her mom walked down the street few houses away. The girl grabbed an empty box and 2 blankets. They went to a bench nearby and put the blankets inside the box. The girl placed the puppy inside.

"Here you go, Danny! Look Mommy, he's so happy!" the girl convincingly said. Danny slept almost instantly out of exhaustion. "You have a heart of gold, Lilly. But let's get going." the girl's mom said in a rush.

"I'll miss you. Someone will find you, Danny. I promise." Lilly assured Danny. The little girl and her mom soon disappeared from the busy New York City streets.

Later at night, at the Foxworth's home, Jenny's mom came downstairs and sat next to Jenny on the couch. "It's time for bed, honey." Mrs. Foxworth told Jenny.

"But what about Danny? He's been gone for two days and he's part of the family." Jenny complained. "I know honey, but it's not like we can look from now." Jenny's mom apologetically informed her daughter. Jenny looked down upset. Jenny's mom looked at Jenny but then she cameup with an idea.

"I'll tell you what? If Danny doesn't come back by tomorrow, Daddy and I will make some signs and post them around the neighborhood. Does that sound okay?" Mrs. Foxworth suggested.

"Yes, thank you Mommy."

"Of course. You've got to get ready for bed sweetheart, okay?" Mrs. Foxworth said.

"Okay." Jenny replied still upset. Jenny's mom soon left the room.

"We can't leave Danny out there! But what can we do?" Jenny sadly said as she pet Dodger.

All of the dogs looked at each other with sad expressions. Dottie tried to comfort Scottie who was hugging her and sniffling and Dodger looked away regretting what he had caused.

"You guys heard Mom. I've got go to bed. But we'll think of something. I promise." Jenny comfortingly told her pets. Jenny left the room to head upstairs for bed.

"Alright, you know we can't let them put up those signs, tomorrow. Someone could take him away from us or worse." Lucy fearfully informed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Einstein asked. "Let's do this!" Rita said eagerly. "I'll watch the pups." Georgette offered.

"Everyone sneak out quietly." Dodger warned.

Everyone ran out of the doggie door as Dodger was counting the dogs and Oliver. He was about to go through, but Scottie was racing to go out too. Dodger quickly picked her up in his mouth and put her down next to Dottie. "Where do you two think you're going?" Dodger angrily whispered loudly to make it seem as if he were yelling.

"We're coming to help find Danny too!" Scottie said enthusiastically.

"No! This is way too dangerous! You guys need to stay here!" Dodger informed frustrated. "We caused this too, so we have to help." Dottie pleaded.

"There's no way of talking you pups out of things." Dodger raised an eyebrow.

The pups gave a big, innocent grin as a way to plead their father. Dodger sighs "You two, have to stay. I can't let you get hurt."

"But what if you do instead?" Dottie asked.

"We want to help." Scottie asked.

"Don't worry, Dott. I'll be fine. You both need to make sure Jenny is safe with Georgette. Can you do that for us?"

"Yes." The pups said. "Good. We'll be back. Stay here."

The pups and Georgetter watched as Dodger left through the doggie door. It was time to find Danny.

Danny was still sleeping in the box, but soon woke up with a big yawn. As a result of not eating for the past two days, his stomach growled like crazy.

"Oh, I'm so hungry!" Danny complained to himself angrily. He lied back down with a pouty look on his face. Just a few moments later, the girl that had helped Danny out just a few hours ago was walking down the sidewalk with her mom again to catch a subway.

"Mom there's that puppy again!" the girl exclaimed. Danny poked his head out of the box. "Lilly, we can't stop now. Let's go." the girl's mom said frustrated. Lilly looked at her hotdog that was half eaten and threw it on the ground, just a few feet away from the box.

"There you go ,Danny!" the girl quietly shouted hoping the puppy noticed the food was for him. "Yes! Finally!" Danny shouted with relief.

Danny ran up to the hotdog. However, as soon as he was about to take a bite of it, three vicious alley dogs showed up.

One of them was a big, muscular, Doberman. The other two were mutts, one of them being a tall, brown-coated, and the other was medium, bulgy, and had grey coat. The Doberman, who seemed to be the alley dogs' gang leader, slowly and viciously snarled, "Get away from that hotdog, kid!"

"But it's mine!" Danny shot back.

"Not anymore." the brown-coated mutt mocked. The Doberman picked up the hotdog.

"Hey, give it back!" Danny angrily shouted. The Doberman threw the hotdog to the medium mutt, and the dog ate it. "Who are you mean dogs, anyway?" Danny asked angrily.

The Doberman answered. "The name's Duke, kid. Tall one's Spike and bulky over there's Buck. What's it to ya?" Duke said walking towards him.

"You can't touch me. You three don't own the place." Danny shot at them.

"We've got ourselves a tough one, boys." The Doberman, Duke, snarled as the three dogs started to circle around Danny.

"You guys don't scare me." Danny growled at them, remembering to be as brave as his father.

"Aw… how cute. He thinks he's so tough." The Spike smirked.

"I'm not cute!" Danny retorted. "I bet I'm faster than all of you."

"Oh yeah?" The dogs started laughing. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm a street dog that's why." Danny blurted out.

The dogs started cracking up but Danny wasn't having it. "I'm still not scared of you. You guys are just big fat losers. I can handle you."

"Why don't ya prove it, kid?" Duke laughed.

Danny growled and ran to Duke and bit his front leg as hard as he could. Good thing he was teething. Duke yelped and Danny backed off.

The dogs stopped snickering. "Oh you're gonna pay for that little soldier." Duke shook his paw in pain. "I think we just found our desert. So let's see how brave you really are." Buck grinned.

Danny held his ears back and widened his eyes in fright.

"Scared now, street dog?"

"No!" Danny stood up straight again, but he was backing up slowly. But then the Doberman smirked, "Get him!" Danny gasped and started running for his life with the three alley dogs right on his tail trying to snap at him.


	7. Friendly Reunion

While Danny was busy running, Dodger and his family, Oliver and the gang were all walking around sniffing and searching for Danny. After a short while Lucy sighed.

"Let's face it! We may never find him before tomorrow, perhaps not at all!" Francis cried.

"We just have to keep trying!" Dodger encouraged. Everybody started to search for Danny again. "Wait a second do you hear that? Everybody listen!" Lucy said. Everyone listened closely. They heard vicious barking along with tiny barks and yelps.

"You don't suppose that's…" Rita started.

"It must be Danny!" Francis shouted. "He's probably in trouble everyone!" Einstein yelled. "We must rescue your son, Dodger." Francis stated.

"Come on guys. Let's do this." Dodger gave in. Just as before, the dogs and Oliver ran to the rescue.

The dogs were still chasing after Danny until he ran into a gate and was cornered.

"You'll never see the light of another day...kid!" Duke snickered.

Danny, scared to death, tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. The vicious dogs were right about to tear him apart, but then Dodger jumped over the gate, and leaped in front of Danny while the others were right behind him. The alley dogs looked shocked with a bit of fright.

"Get away from my pup!" Dodger snarled at the dogs.

Duke looked surprised to see Dodger all of a sudden. He looked at Dodger and recognized him instantly.

"Well look-y here boys. Isn't this Dodger the greatest street dog in New York City?" Spike laughed. "Not any more. He went all softy and became a house pet!" Buck corrected.

"Well, well, well. If it is isn't the Dodge of New York City. The protector that pathetic excuse for a human named Fagin, right?" Duke mocked.

Dodger stopped growling. "Duke?"

"Oh, so you do remember." Duke smiled. ""It' so nice to see you all grown up. Now you can protect yourself, can't you big guy?"

"So where have you been all this time, Dodger? Livin' the good life while everyone else had to suffer because of you."

"Hey, whatever happened, you brought it on yourself." Rita said.

"I did nothing to you." Dodger growled.

"You kicked me out of my own home!" Duke yelled.

"Hey, man, you did that to yourself, man! You almost killed Fagin, man." Tito shouted

"I was trying to get his attention." Duke rolled his eyes. "Even if I jumped on him, he'd cry bloody murder."

"Oh yes, blood pouring out of his arm got his attention all right. He finally realized that you were a toxic junkyard dog who had no business being welcomed in our gang." Francis shouted.

"Yeah, toxic. Me. The one who was there the whole time. Then all of a sudden, have a little Jack waltz in and steal my place." Duke yelled.

"You were dangerous. You attacked Dodger and Fagin just for fun." Einstein said.

"To show 'em who's boss, ya old mutt! Now it's time for a review." Duke snarled.

"What do you want, Duke?" Rita growled.

"What I want is for you to get out of my way so I can tear this kid apart, just like we used to do remember, Dodge?"

"You touch him, we kill you." Lucy growled.

Duke gasped. "Lucy? What's this? You two are..." Duke shook his head. "I knew you two like each other, but this is your pup too? Ha! This is too good." Duke laughed. "You chose a wimp like him, when ya could had this. Bad move, girl"

"Take those dog with you and get out!" Lucy snarled.

"Well then, if that the case, the kid will still be our dessert, and the house dog will be our dinner! Shall we boys!" Duke snickered.

The mutts were now about to tear Dodger apart but not before Danny leaped in front of him. "Back away from my dad, freaks!" Danny shouted. "Danny, no!" Dodger yelled.

"Keep your dirty paws away from us, losers!" Danny ran and bit the Doberman's leg again. The dog screamed in pain, but Danny bit even harder. The dog shook him off but Danny jumped on the dogs back. Danny scratched his cheek and bit his neck as hard as his puppy teeth could.

The Doberman yelped and smacked Danny off of him with his giant paw. The dog growled at Danny and mauled into his back. Danny fell to the floor and tried to get up but before he could, the Doberman grabbed Danny's left front paw. The Doberman swung Danny into the wall of a wooden shack as hard as he could while digging his teeth into the pup's leg. He then let Danny drop unto the ground in pain.

"Danny!" Dodger and the rest shouted. Danny laid there, completely beat down and hurt. He couldn't move and he was knocked out cold. The three alley dogs were about to tear Danny apart for good. Dodger growled at the alley dogs in extreme rage and fury and ran in front of Danny, blocking him from the dogs. Lucy, the gang, and Oliver jumped over the gate and blocked Danny from the alley dogs with Dodger. The mutts looked at all of the dogs growling at them ready for a fight. "The more the merrier." Spike grinned.

The fight was harsh. The dogs bit and scratched with everything they had. The fight didn't last too long because the alley dogs didn't stand a chance against 6 dogs and a strong cat. It was long before the alley dogs ran away but the dogs and Oliver chased after them.

The alley dogs were cornered on top of a cliff not too far away from the gate. "Don't you ever come near us again or you'll be our dinner" Dodger growled. The alley dogs backed up and they were trapped at the edge of the cliff. There was a quick silence but then the dogs barked loudly and the alley dogs fell off the cliff. From the bottom of the cliff, they ran into the woods.

"You guys better not mess with us again man! Or I'll shred you to bacon bits man!" Tito shouted at them.

"Alright guys! We did it!" Oliver exclaimed. "Wait, where's Danny?" Rita asked.

"Oh no! He's still down at the gate!" Dodger remembered. "Will he be ok?" Einstein asked. "There's only one way to find out. I'll go back and you guys get back to Jenny! Hurry!" Dodger replied.

"I'm coming with you!" Oliver said. Oliver ran with Dodger to find Danny.


	8. Home At Last

Dodger and Oliver were finally near the gate where the fight had started. Oliver soon spotted Danny.

"Dodger? Dodger, look!" Oliver shouted. Dodger ran over to Oliver and gasped. Danny was still lying helplessly on the ground in pain. Oliver stepped back as Dodger walked up to the hurt pup. Dodger couldn't help but hang his head down. Oliver lowered his head in sorrow.

Dodger looked at Danny for a moment in sadness. Dodger was thinking of how he had yelled and made Danny feel worse than he already did. How he doubted Danny's strength when he had put himself in danger, and hurt himself to try save Dodger.

Dodger rubbed his nose against Danny's muzzle. Dodger knew Danny was going to be okay, but Danny did move. _Come on, Champ. Don't give up now._ He tried to wake Danny up again by nudging Danny's face then, Dodger gently licked his cheek. Finally, the silence was broken... "Daddy?"

"Danny!" Dodger bent down to hug his son, relieved he was okay. Oliver also smiled with lots of relief. "You okay, son?" Dodger asked concerned. Dodger backed away to let Danny get up. "I think so." Danny tried to sit up, but just let out a loud yelp and fell back down. "Ow…" Danny shut his eyes tight in pain.

"You okay?" Oliver came over to see what was wrong.

"He bit me," Danny started tearing up. "My back and my paw, but my paw hurts more."

"Alright Danny, don't worry. We'll get ya home in no time." Dodger assured.

Oliver gently picked Danny up and set him on his feet. "Thank you."

Danny adjusted himself then looked around. "Wait, the dogs are gone?" Danny asked noticing no other dogs were around. "Gone for good!" Dodger said giving Oliver a high-paw.

"Dad, that was awesome! You did it!" Danny said excitedly but then suddenly frowned. "What's wrong, Son?" Dodger asked noticing Danny's frown.

"It's just that... I… I got so mad but... I should've never run away from home and... I-I'm so sorry, Dad." Danny said in sorrow.

"No, I'm sorry, Champ. I should've never doubted you. You are more brave and courageous than I ever was. Never knew you had that attitude in ya, Champ."

Danny smiled a bit embarrassed. "And I owe you a million for saving my tail from being chow too. But I hate to break it to ya...you're definitely not a street dog"

Danny bowed his head upset.

Dodger smiled. "...you're a hero." Dodger said.

Dodger bent down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." Danny whispered. Dodger sat up and face Danny and looked at him seriously.

"Son, I want you to understand this." Dodger started to say. Danny looked up. "Sometimes I miss being a street dog. Some things about being a street dog can be fun and exciting. But others were painful and harsh. I don't want that life for you. I regret nothing leaving the streets. I have my closest friends…" Dodger glanced over to Oliver. "…And a wonderful family." Dodger smiled down at Danny. "I could never give that up to be a street dog again. And I don't want you to do that either. Do you understand what I'm telling ya?"

"I promise I won't. It's not as great as I thought it was anyway." Danny laughed. "But…"

"Yes?" Dodger raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you can teach me some of your tricks?" Danny asked nervously. "You know... just for fun?"

"You know, that's a great idea, Danny. You can only learn from the best." Dodger laughed. "Don't tell Mom." Danny chuckled. Danny leaned against Dodger's chest. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Son, no matter what and don't you ever forget that. Now let's get going, your mother's worried sick about you." Dodger said.

"Thank you, Uncle Oliver. For finding me with Dad." Danny said. "No problem, kiddo." Oliver winked at him and gave him a loving nudge.

The three started walking towards home, but Danny let out another yelp and fell down.

 _Man... stupid leg._ Dany rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you got it pretty hard, didn't you, Champ?" Dodger said.

Danny nodded. He let out a tiny whimper. "It hurts, Daddy." Danny whispered trying not to sound like a baby. Dodger chuckled and gave Danny a nudge. "You'll be okay." Dodger picked Danny up by the scruff and soon enough, the three started walking back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, Lucy was, again, walking anxiously back and forth while Georgette, the gang, and the puppies sadly waited. But soon enough, Dodger came in through the doggie door, carrying Danny while Oliver followed.

"Mom!" Danny shouted.

Lucy ran up as Dodger set Danny down. "Danny, what were you thinking? Don't ever run away again. You had me scared half to death."

"I promise I won't. I'm never leaving this house again. Well, unless for walks and stuff. " Danny said sadly. Lucy sighed. "Are you alright? You got knocked down pretty bad out there." Lucy said relieved and concerned.

"My back and paw are bothering me a lot." Danny replied.

"Danny!" Scottie shouted and ran into the room. "I missed you." Scottie said happily said while hugging Danny tight. "I missed you, too!" Danny laughed.

"Danny, you're okay!" Dottie came running and jumped on top of Danny. They tumbled together laughing but Danny managed to get on top of his sister. Dottie was about to pounce, but Lucy stepped in. She quickly picked up Dottie and set her down near Scottie.

"Dottie, careful, Danny's hurt." Lucy said. Dottie walked up to Danny and he turned around. "We're so sorry. We should've never said those things." Dottie started.

"We were so sad when you ran away." Scottie said upset.

"And I'm glad you're not... you know...dead!" Dottie finished. Danny chuckled "So am I.! It's okay. I was probably over reacting."

"Yep!" Scottie interrupted but Dottie elbowed her. "Ow!" Scottie yelled a shot her sister a look. Danny rolled his eyes, but walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"Hey kid, you're back!" Rita shouted. "You were so brave!" Einstein complimented. "You saved Dodger from being doggy chow man!" Tito laughed.

Jenny came downstairs. "What's all the excitement about?" Jenny asked, but then gasped. "Danny, you're back!" Jenny happily said. Jenny knelt down and picked up Danny who happily panted and wagged his tail and kissed Jenny's cheek.

"We missed you so much!" Jenny said while hugging him. The dogs barked and Lucy leaned her head against Dodger's to thank him. "I better tell Mom and Dad!" Jenny suggested as she set Danny down.

"Mom! Dad! Danny's back!" Jenny said as she ran upstairs.

"You really missed me?" Danny asked surprised.

"Why of course, why ever would we not?" Francis replied.

"And you all give such wonderful compliments." Georgette proudly stated. "Thank you Miss Aunt Georgette." The three pups said together. Georgette batted her eyelashes and sighed flattered.

"You know Dodger, you could learn a little from your pups." Georgette smiled. "That's the first time you said my name. You finally like me!" Dodger teased.

"Please Spot. I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say... I can tolerate you." Georgette winked. The dogs rolled their eyes and Oliver and the pups laughed.

"Hey Danny, I've got an idea!" Dodger said. Dodger whispered into in to his ear what his plan was. "Really, you'd do that!" Danny asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Kids, repeat after me... Apsitively Posolutely!" Dodger proudly said. "Apsitively Posolutely!" the pups repeated happily. Dodger grinned then shouted "Guys, We've got a show to put on!"

Oliver, Jenny and her parents, and all of the dogs we gathered around Jenny's piano, but Dodger and Danny were on top of it. Dodger and Danny started playing a tune with their tails.

Dodger started singing "One minute, I'm in central park!"

"Then I'm down on Delancey Street!" Danny sang along. The duo sang and played to the familiar song. And not long after, everyone started to sing along to the chorus. _"Why should we worry, why should we care, we may not have a dime, but we've got street savior fair."_ The dogs barked and howled while Jenny and her parents clapped. The giant family all had an enjoyable time watching and singing along to the performance.

Everyone was now upstairs for bed. Every dog was in their own bed while Jenny tucked the puppies into their basket. "Goodnight, everyone." Jenny whispered while hopping into her bed. Soon, everybody had drifted off to sleep, but Danny got up and walked toward Dodger.

"Dad?" Danny whispered. Dodger yawned. "Yes, Danny?"

"I just want to say...thank you, Dad...for everything." Danny said.

"Of course Danny, it's my responsibility." Dodger said. He paused for a moment. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that in a bone's worth of years." Dodger laughed at himself. "You'd better get some rest. You've had a long day, Champ." Dodger said.

Dodger put his head down to get some sleep. Danny looked at Dodger for a moment but then jumped unto Dodger's bed, squeezed through his front leg and drifted to sleep. Dodger opened his eyes, seeing Danny lying next to him. Dodger smiled, glad that Danny was safe. He knew Danny was special in many ways and his kind heart was one of them. Dodger smiled happily and drifted back to sleep with his son.


	9. A Message For You

Thank you so much for reading my story!

Sorry I deleted it, but it needed work. I first published it in 2015, so it wasn't that great. This was a short story because it was more like a movie in my mind than a story but I have been working on my other story, "Oliver and Company: Mischief and Mayhem" which will probably be a better one. I'll publish it in a few months. Please review, share, follow, or favorite. Thank you so much! **Give me suggestions** for "Oliver and Company: Mischief and Mayhem" if you've read it already. I will continue to edit this story.

From

~MBFgirl


End file.
